


Heating it Up

by spikesgirl58



Category: Man from Uncle - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slash Easter morning romp.  Written for MFWSS Easter Eggs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heating it Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the wretching](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+wretching).



The glory of waking up with nothing to do was a rare pleasure for Napoleon Solo.  Usually there were bad guys to stop, a world to save, or the impossible to be done.  This morning, however, was his.  More importantly, this morning was theirs.

Napoleon had always thought of himself as a good man.  He risked his life for others, he performed tasks few others would care to and he’d been sweetly rewarded.

His reward was currently sprawled out on his back.  The sheets had been kicked aside and Napoleon’s lips curled at the sight before him.  A naked Kuryakin and he was all Napoleon’s.  Illya was also completely dead to the world.

Napoleon propped up his head and considered his options.  He let his eyes rove down the supine figure, pausing at Illya’s groin.  Illya’s penis was partially erect and Napoleon smiled at the sight.  He sat up and then bent down to blow lightly across the tip.

Illya murmured in his sleep and shifted as his penis became more interested in its surroundings. Napoleon leaned down and blew again, with the same results.  He could stand no more and let just the tip of his tongue come in contact with Illya’s glans.

An intake of breath and Napoleon paused.  Illya sighed and he continued until he could bear no more.  He took just the tip, working his lips over the smooth skin.  He sucked gently, encouragingly as Illya’s head thrashed against his pillow.  Illya was obviously enjoying the sensation, but was reluctant to wake.

Napoleon went to the next step and smiled when he realized Illya’s hands were either side of his head, setting a rhythm.  He let Illya take over at that point, sucking, scraping lightly with his teeth until there was a groan and Napoleon began to swallow as Illya ejaculated.

Napoleon kept sucking until he felt Illya’s penis soften.  He sat back and wiped his mouth off with the corner of the sheet.

“That was a helluva wake up call, Solo,” Illya murmured.

“Consider it my way of wishing you a Happy Easter.”  Napoleon returned to the pillows, his eyes never leaving Illya.

“Speaking of Easter, I see something else has risen this morning.”  Illya’s focus was on Napoleon’s very anxious penis.

“I can almost assure you it’s not filled with marshmallow.”

“Being a good agent, it would be unwise to take your word for it.”  He kissed Napoleon soundly and Napoleon let him take the lead, ready to have his needs pandered to.

“I think it would.  You can never tell the real deal these days.”

“Oh, trust me, you are definitely the real deal.”  Illya rolled away from him, rummaging through a drawer for a half used tube of lube.  “But I will only attest to that after very long and extensive testings.”

“A man after my own heart.”

“Already have that.  I’m after something else.”  Together they rose and fell and celebrated a new day of love and togetherness in each other’s arms.


End file.
